le vrai severus rogue
by anonyme360
Summary: Severus dois sous l'ordre de Dumbledore prendre harry en vacances chez lui Review please
1. L'anniversaire

Harry Potter : la défense contre les forces du mal L'anniversaire Cédric était là, étendu sur le sol. Voldemort riait aux éclats, son rire était glacé, comme l'avait toujours connue Harry. Voldemort venait de renaître, sous ses yeux.Harry se réveilla en sursaut, comme à son habitude, il rêvait du mal, des événements qu'il avait dû subir ou qu'il allait subir. Sa cicatrice lui faisait mal, elle était devenue rouge vive, mais Harry ne s'en inquiéta pas, il venait d'avoir 15 ans. Il entendit frapper à sa fenêtre, il vit 5 chouettes dont Hedwige, la sienne. Il leur donna à manger puis, ouvrit les lettres et colis qu'elles avaient apportés. Le premier hiboux qu'il détacha était Coquecigrue, un hiboux minuscule qui appartenait à son ami Ron. Harry lut la lettre de Ron. Cher Harry, Comment vas-tu chez tes moldus ?Bon anniversaire, regarde ce que je t'ai envoyé, tu trouveras ça sûrement étrange. Harry ouvrit le contenu du colis que Ron lui avait envoyé. C'était une boîte, Profonde et noir, Harry continua de lire la lettre de Ron. C'est une boîte disparetout, c'est très rare. Fais attention, ça peut faire disparaître des humains. Pour l'actionner, tu n'as cas ouvrir la boîte et Dire "disparaît et ne reviens pas". Sinon, as-tu reçu la lettre de Poudlard? La rentré commence plutôt cette année. Envoi moi un hiboux pour me dire Quand tu veux que mes parents aillent te chercher chez tes moldus. A bientôt, Ron Harry ouvrit la lettre de Hermione, elle lui avait envoyé un livre "Vous- savez-qui et ses combattants". Harry lut la lettre d'Hermione. Cher Harry, Tout d'abord, bon anniversaire, devine quoi? MacGonagall m'a envoyé une lettre pour me dire si je voulais bien être préfete de Gryffondor, mais j'ai refusé. J'irais acheté mes fournitures scolaires au chemin de traverse le 22 août. J'éspère qu'on s'y verra. J'éspère que tu pourras apprendre des choses sur Tu-sais-qui. Regarde la lettre de Poudlard, tu vas être surpris, je crois qu'on vient de se débarrasse de quelqu'un que l'on deteste. Amicalement, Hermione Comme lui avait conseillé Hermione, il ouvrit la lettre de Poudlard, elle indiquait la liste des fournitures et la date de le rentré de Poudlard, Harry Lut . Cher Monsieur Potter, Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que la date de la reprise des cours est le 23 août. Voici la liste de matériel à acheté pour votre cinquième année: -Livre des sots et enchantement, niveau cinq. -Milles monstres et animaux marins magiques -Défendons-nous contre les forces du mal, niveau cinq plus plus tard. J'ai envoyé un hiboux à Ron et Hermione pour leur dire que tu ne pourras pas les voirent cet été , n'envoie à personne de hiboux. Je viendrais te chercher avec Rogue demain à11 heures, préviens ton oncle et ta tante, fait tes valises .A demain. Siruis Harry n'etait pas très content, il allait passer ses vacances chez uns des ses ennemis, mais peut-être que Siruis allait restait avec lui. Harry alla se Recoucher et s'endormit 


	2. Le depart d'harry

Harry se réveilla tôt ce matin, il regarda dehors,le ciel etait couvert de nuage, on pouvais Apercevoir des fines goutelettes d'eau qui coulait sur la fenêtre.Harry fit vite sa valise, il y metta tous ce dont il avais besoin, il descendit les marches, comme chaque matin, il entendit la television du Dudley. Se trouvaient déjà a table, oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia, eux, lissaient le journal « _ savais tu que la voisine s'etait achetée une nouvelle voiture ?Je me demande d'où elle sort celle-là, dit pétunia. Harry se racla le fond de la gorge avant de -Hum.quelqu'un va venir me chercher ce matin à 11 heures pour. Harry n'eus pas le temps de finir sa phrase -QUOI ?????rugit oncle vernon, fais bien attention mon garçon,tu as interet si tu veux rester en vie qu'ils ne se passent rien d'anormal, sinon. - je vous le promets, il n'y aura rien d'anormal Harry avais eu tort de penser qu'il n'y aurai rien d'anormal, c'etais tous le contraire, quand à ce moment là,une sonnerie retentis -J'y vais, hurla oncle Vernon Harry descendit de l'escalier,prêt a partir,la porte s'ouvrit, et un cris retentis, c'étais Dudley,il avais pris peur quand il avais vu les deux hommes habillés en noir -Bonjour, nous venons chercher Harry, si vous voulez bien nous le confiez, ceci serais tres aimable de votre part,dit calmement Sirius Black -file, mon garçon, et reviens dans longtemps surtous, dit Oncle Vernon. Harry passa la porte, et se retrouve dans le jardin des Dursley avec Rogue et Black, rogue n'avais prononcer de mots,ni bonjour ni rien d'autre. Sirius Black lui tendis un ticket de métro. Vous allez prendre le métro,potter,puis quand nous serons à l'abri des moldus, nous transplanerons jusqu'à chez moi, dit Rogue Mais ,je n'i pas le droit de transplaner,expliqua Harry Marchez, et taisez vous,murmura Severus Allons, du calme Rogue, dit Black Je ne vous ais rien demander, black Fin du deuxieme chapitre,dites moi ce que vous en pensez 


	3. Chez rogue

                                        CHAPITRE III

Réponse a toutes les reviews : je suis désolé, je suis nouvelle sur fanfiction.net, j'espere que ce chapitre sera normale, merci quand même pour les reviews

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Ils marcherent pendant une petite demi heure, personne n'osais dire quelque chose. Ils arrivèrent dans une forêt, dont les moldus ne pouvais apercevoirs :

-« Black, vous transplanerais avec potter, jusqu'à chez moi, dit Rogue

-et vous ? questionna Harry

-j'irai tous seul, repondit Rogue

Harry pris le bras de son parrain, tous à coup, ils transplanerent , Harry n'etais pas surpris, cela ressemblais a un voyage avec la poudre de cheminette, ils se poserent sur le sol, Rogue les suivais…

Ils étaient dans une forêt, ils distinguaient une maison en bois, ce qui, a l'avis de Harry, devais être la maison de Rogue.

Severus Rogue prit la parole :

-« suivez moi, dis froidement  Rogue

Ils marcherent pendant 5 minutes, puis arrivèrent à la maison de Rogue, elle étais d'une taille moyenne vue de l'extérieur…

-« entrez Potter , ordonne Rogue »

Harry entra suivi de Black, ces deux derniers regardèrent le lieu, tout étais en bois, en tous cas l'architecture, il y avais des chaudrons, une grande bibliothèque, qui devais, a l'avis de Harry, contenir des livres sur la magie noir…

Je sais que ce chapitre est court, mais comme j'ai pas de beaucoup de reviews, ça me décourage


	4. le reglement

                              CHAPITRE V

Merci a tous les reviewers que vous ayez laissé nun bon ou une mauvaise review (eh oui, les mauvaises reveiews permettent a l'auteur de savoir les defauts de son texte, et, ainsi, il peux les aranger

Vous m'avez presque tous demandé de faire des chapitres plus longs,et bien, en voilà un qui sera plus long que les derniers

Merci et bonne lecture

Au fait, je suis une fan de Severus Rogue et j'ai créé un site sur lui, ça serais vraiment sympa si vous y alliez et si vous laissiez un mot dans le livre d'or, voici l'adresse de mon site : http://membres.lycos.fr/lemondedeharry

Rien a voir avec Harry malgré le titre du site…

 De longues minutes passerent sans que personne ne dis un mot, mais heureusement le silence fut rompu par Severus Rogue :

- Potter, votre chambre se trouve là haut, un reglèment s'y trouve,non, potter, ce n'est pas moi  qui est écris ce règlement, il a été écris par dumbledore, dis Rogue en voyant l'expression du visage de Harry,et vous Black,continua Rogue,vous irez dormir a côté de celle de Potter

-Bien, quand devons nous descendre pour aller dîner, demanda Sirius

- A 8h30, répondit rogue avec agacement

 Harry monta l'escalier en bois, puis rentra dans sa chambre, cette dernière était autre chose que celle qu'il avait connu chez les Dursleys, en effet la chambre qu'il pouvais voir étais vaste, contenant beaucoup de livre, un grand lit, les murs étaient en bois, et la lumière traversait les nombreuses fenêtre…

 - tiens, où est le « réglement » de Dumbledore, se demanda Harry

Harry n'eut pas de mal a le repérer puisqu'il (le reglement) se trouvais sur le lit où devais dormir Harry, Harry lut le contenu :

 _Cher Harry,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre, cela veut dire que tu es arrivé chez Severus, j'espere que le voyage n'a pas trop été désagréable, comme Severus a dû te le dire, j'ai établi un règlement, je sais que tu n'aimes pas les règlements, mais c'est pour ta sécurité, et essaye s'il te plaît de respecter ce dernier, je te fais confiance, alors maintenant lis le :_

_-1 : ne fais rien sans demander la permission à Severus ou Sirius, n'ais crainte, tu peux aller au toilette sans leur demander la permission_

_-2 si tu as un problème, parles en à Severus ou Sirius que tu ais faim ou que ta cicatrice te fais mal_

_3 : n'envoie pas de hiboux, mais par contre, si tu le désire, tu peux demander à Sirius ou à Severus de le fais pour toi_

_4 : surtout reste bien a l'intérieur de la maison_

_Voilà,je crois que c'est tous, je te souhaite un bon séjour, et ne t'étonne pas si je viens passer quelques petites « vacances » chez Rogue,_

_                                        Albus Dumbledore_

Harry était soulagé, il croyait que les réglements serais très ponctués, ce qui n'est pas le cas, Harry, fatigué de son voyage,alla se reposer un peu avant d'aller descendre dîner…

Je sais que ce n'est pas un long chapitre, mais c'est quand même un peu plus long que les derniers…

Please Review, please 


	5. l'avant diner

    CHAPITRE V

Voilà, en un week- end ,deux chapitres,je suis gentille avec vous car je devrais rester dans mon lit a me reposer puisque je suis malade

Bonne lecture, et dites moi ce que vous en pensez

Pendant que Harry se reposait, Severus Rogue, préparais un repas pour ce soir, comme à son habitude, il étais de mauvaise humeur, et son humeur fut plus grande quand Sirius Black descendit dans la cuisine, celui – ci prit la parole :

- Quand est ce que le dîner sera prêt ?, demanda Sirius

- Je vous préviens Black, ne me posez pas des questions du genre de celle que vous venez de dire, si vous avez faim, faîtes vous a mangé tous seul, répondit d'un trait Rogue

 Sirius comprenant qu'il n'y avais rien n'a tiré de cette conversation remonta dans sa chambre…   Harry se leva, si il avais bien calculer : il étais temps de descendre en bas, Harry descendit les marches quand tous à coup, il vit Rogue parler à… Albus Dumbledore, ce dernier étais dans la cheminée, ou plutôt son buste, Harry se cacha dans un petit recoin pour entendre la conversation entre Rogue et Dumbledore

  -Non, Severus, je vous dis que non, commenca Dumbledore

- Mais pourquoi ceci Dumbledore, Potter a bien le droit d'écrire a ses amis, dit Rogue

- Vous savez bien pourquoi Severus, je comprend que vous vouliez que ce garçon puisse écrire à ses amis, mais le danger est trop grand, vous saviez bien que Voldemort surveille tous,

- Oui, vous avez raison, bon, je dois vous quitter, Potter ne dois pas tarder a descendre manger, repondis Rogue

- Tiens, Severus, j'ai une autre question : qu'avez-vous préparez a manger ?

- Euh,eh bien, une pizza avec de la salade, pourquoi cette question ? demanda Rogue

-  Comme ça, comme ça, c'est bien Seveurs, vous vous comportez comme un parfais moldus, repondit avec malice le professeur dumbledore, aurevoir

Harry resta perplexe et descendit les marches….


	6. la photo

Chapitre 6 en ligne, merci a vos reviews, désolé pour le retard, comme vous ave pu le remarquer je publie environs un chapitre par semaine, j'ai trouver un truc,je fais en écrire plein, et puis j'essaierai d'en publier plus souvent, mais donnez moi des idées, car je ne sais pas trop comment va se dérouler la suite de l'histoire.  
PLACE A LA FICTION !!!!!!!!!  
Harry descendit les marches, et par son grand malheur se trouva nez-à-nez avec Rogue, quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'un des deux disent un mot ?  
  
« - A table, Potter, ordonna Severus Rogue.  
  
Harry ne contesta pas, et alla dans la cuisine, qui à sa surprise avait un parfum délicieux, Harry pensa que Rogue devait mettre du parfum spéciale « cuisine » La voix de son parrain le tira de ses rêveries  
  
Tu te met à côté de moi, Harry ? Tu ne vas pas te mettre à côté de cette ingrat, dis sarcastiquement Sirius  
  
La conversation s'arrête là, pendant le dîner, le silence avait régner, Harry monta se coucher, ce dernier s'ennuyait, il n'avais rien à lire, il décida alors de de lire un livre. Harry prit un livre au hasard, et l'ouvrit, là, se trouvait une photo, une photo qui devais avoir une quinzaine d'année, six personnages s'y trouvais, et riaient, Harry regarda longuement la photo. Sur la photo, étaient en train de rire : James Potter, Lily Potter, Peter Pettigrow, Sirius Black, Rémus Lupin et.. Severus Rogue ?  
  
Severus Rogue ?, se répeta à voix haute Harry, non, non, ce n'est pas possible.  
  
Eh si, c'est possible, répondit un voix glaciale derriere lui  
  
Harry sursauta, il voulait prendre la parole quand Rogue l'interrompu.  
  
Ceci ne vous regarde pas Potter, et, je en vous ais pas autoriser a fouiller chez moi, alors que cette photo s'en aille rapidement de votre esprit.  
  
Pourquoi vous étiez avec les Maraudeurs ? Demanda harry  
  
La conversation est close, Potter, maintenant, vous allez aller vous coucher, je ne tiens pas à être victime de vos questions pendant toute le séjour que vous passerez chez moi, entendu Potter ?  
  
Euh oui, balbutia Harry  
  
Severus Rogue s'en aller en claquant la porte, Harry regardit une dernière fois la photo, et alla se coucher, avant de s'endormir, il se posa beaucoup de question ? Pourquoi Rogue ne voulait rien lui dire ? Qu'est ce que dernier faisait avec les Maudeurs ?  
Chapitre 6 finit !!!!  
  
Svp écrivez moi une review, et donnez moi des idées, MERCI !! 


	7. Drago

CHAPITRE 7, merci a toutes vos reviews, qui m'ont permis d'avoir du courage pour continuer cette histoire, je suis un peu à court d'idée, donc si vous pouviez me faire part de vos idées serait très sympas  
  
Mais en attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !!!  
Le professeur Rogue se réveilla tôt ce matin, il n'avais pas bien dormit en raison de ce qui s'était passé hier, il se demanda si il ne devais pas raconter toute l'histoire à Harry, mais cette pensa s'en alla quand un hibou vint se poser sur sa fenêtre, Rogue reconnut aussi la chouette de l'expéditeur, il ouvrit la lettre avec crainte.  
  
Cher Severus,  
  
Voilà, un des grands moments de mon existence est arrivé, mon fils Drago va devenir mangemorts demain, quel enchantements !! Il n'est pas encore sûre de son choix, mais je vais le convaincre, deux mangemorts à Poudlard est exceptionnel, la victoire sera à nous, la cérémonie aura lieu demain à 21h30, au rendez vous habituel, tous nos amis y seront ainsi que le maître,  
  
Amicalement,  
  
Lucius  
  
Rogue relut la lettre des dizaines de fois, il envoya une lettre à Dumbledore :  
  
Monsieur le Directeur,  
  
J'ai reçu ce matin même une lettre de Lucius, ce dernier m'a dis qu'il m'attendais demain au rendez vous habituel, pour la raison suivante : son fils va devenir mangemorts. Je vais confirmer ce rendez vous, en attente d'une réponse,  
  
Severus Rogue  
  
Oui, celle lettre était claire et net, Severus l'attacha au pied de son hibou, ce dernier s'envola, Severus confirma le rendez vous, et, descendu, Sirius et Harry était déjà là, Severus prit la parole  
  
-hum, demain soir je ne serais pas là, alors c'est vous Black qui feras à manger, dit rapidement Rogue  
  
Bien, Rogue, puis je savoir pourquoi vous ne serez pas là, demanda Sirius pour embeter Severus  
  
Vous savez très bien pourquoi, black, répondit Rogue, au fait, Potter, n'adressez jamais plus la parole à un Malefoy, compris ?Que ça soit Drago, Lucius ou Narcissa.  
  
-D'accord, répondit Harry, mais est ce que je pourrais faire mes devoirs de vacances, ici ?  
  
-Oui, mais vous ne ferez pas de Quidditch, et si vous voulez des chaudrons, il y en a dans mon bureau, répondit Rogue en essayant d'être gentil  
La conversation s'arrêta là. Harry avait bien réfléchi, et voulait en savoir plus sur Rogue, une idée avait germi dans sa tête, pourquoi ne pas faire un potion visatérum* ?  
Chapitre 7 terminé, mettez une review svp  
  
* visatérum (je en sais plus si ca s'écrit comme ça ou pas) : une potion qui permet de faire dire aune personne toute la vérité, Rogue menace souvent Harry dans les livres de JKR 


End file.
